Draco Malfoy and The Self Insert
by KingOfPrinces
Summary: Draco Malfoy has it all, but on his way to start Hogwarts his plans are ruined, ruined by a girl that is supposed to be, "Harry Potter's Sister." He plans revenge, and to understand this unknown person.
1. Chapter 1

I am Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy estate. Not only that but I am thrice special, I am a Pureblood, a Wizard, and most of all, a member of the Malfoy family. The wizard part had finally come into play, and as I sat in the small train car, I found myself pondering what exactly being a Malfoy meant. Of course there was the obvious being a pureblood and being the greatest wizard in Hogwarts, something that I eagerly awaited happening. If I didn't manage to become the greatest wizard in Hogwarts, then I shivered to think what my father would think. There was also- wait a second, what the hell was Crabbe doing to my chocolate frogs!

I scowled, "What exactly are you doing Crabbe? You mind explaining your gluttony to our entire train car! Hmm?" The fat idiot didn't even have the guts to look at me. I scoffed and looked towards the other inhabitants of the train car, "Do you see what I have to deal with? The idiocy that Crabbe seems to embody never ends."

Goyle nodded, "Yup, he is sure dumb!"

Did this moron think he wasn't stupid as well? "Don't think that doesn't apply to you as well Goyle! You are both idiots!"

I looked toward the other people in the car, Pansy and Blaise awkwardly nodding along to what I was saying.

I groaned, "See, this is the problem when your father somehow thinks that having two meatheads follow you around will help! I can't even have an intelligent conversation! Hell, I am fifty percent sure that Crabbe can't even read!" I turned to watch Crabbe wince under my harsh words.

Blaise interrupted my rant, "So Draco, didn't you have something you wanted to do? Maybe go meet Harry Potter? I seem to recall you wanting to go speak with him."

Blaise wasn't exactly my favorite person, he always seemed so arrogant, and he always seemed like he didn't actually like me. Maybe he was just sucking up to me for my money and fame? I wouldn't be surprised, I would probably do the same if I was in his pathetic desperate situation where my mother killed all of my dads. I gave Blaise a short nod, "Thank you for reminding me Blaise, I shall be back shortly."

Crabbe and Goyle stood up, and gave me what seemed to be their awful attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Very well, Crabbe and Goyle can accompany me as well, but if they embarrass me…" I moved my finger across my throat, "You got that?"

They nodded, but When I turned my back to exit the cabin, Pansy called out, "Don't do anything stupid to make Potter hate you!"

What did she know about making people not hate her? Last time I recalled I wasn't the one who crashed my own fathers party by tripping and knocking over the Minister of Magic himself!

I traveled, and they followed me into the red colored narrow corridor. I tapped the shoulder of a prefect, "Excuse me, do you know where Harry Potter is? I wish to speak with him about certain things that are of utmost importance!"

The Prefect looked me up and down before grumbling, "I think I saw him in car 28, he was in there with his sister and two other people." He then began to turn and walk away, "Of course, don't quote me on that, I'm not exactly entirely sure myself."

Wait, Sister? I didn't recall anyone ever saying that he had a sister? I spoke up, "Excuse me, did you say Sister?" The Prefect continued to walk away from me, not even bothering to answer my questions. I growled, "Damn Hufflepuff, the whole lot of them are useless! I would kill myself if I ever got sorted into Hufflepuff."

We slowly made our way down the narrow aisle, the red carpet seemingly ever lengthening as we pushed people out of the way to get to Cabin 28. As soon as I knocked, I began to plan on what I would say. It would be important to make sure that he was as pure as possible, Half-Bloods could be redeemed, as long as they denounced their other half. Didn't father say something about how they got a Half-Blood to join by forcing him to kill his-. The door opened, and a rather small boy with black hair stared at me, and my eyes immediately gravitated towards the lightning scar on his forehead. I introduced myself, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I assume that you are Harry Potter?"

He nodded, and I continued speaking, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, may I ask how your time in the Wizarding World has been so far?"

The boy in front of me nodded slowly, "Uh, pretty good. Do you want to come in? We don't have a lot of space though."

A girls voice came from inside the car, "I wouldn't let them in Harry, I have a real bad feeling about them, especially from someone with the last name, MALFOY."

I could see a orange haired boy sniggering at the girls comment, and I recognized that him, or at least I recognized his trademark hair. I snarled, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

The boy with orange hair seemed to change his mood quite quickly, and he glared at me, hatred apparent in his eyes. I held out my hand towards Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then the girl who must have been speaking earlier entered my field of vision and began to speak in a quite rude tone, "I don't think my brother needs any help from you! He can choose from the right sort of families, and he and I can quite clearly tell that you are not the right sort of family that we would like to be friends with."

That bitch. She looked exactly like a female version of Harry, and she had an angry expression on her face. My mouth opened to retort, "Listen here you stupid idiot! I am apart of the greatest family that had ever existed! I will not have you tarnish my name!"

The girl snapped back, "Oh? Why don't you crawl back to your pathetic father and whine about how your inbred family is so great! I would hardly call the Malfoy a respectable sort."

As I began to respond with an insult that would have utterly decimated the moronic idiotic woman in front of me, another one interrupted our conversation, "Erm, excuse me. I was just curious if you had seen a frog around here? I am looking for this boy that said he lost his frog."

The frizzy brown haired girl watched all of us, and I immediately recognized the type that she was. She was a Muggle-Born and it was quite easy to tell, her eyes were wide eyed and she wore glasses! Most barbaric, if she wanted to then she could simply get her eyes fixed. I turned back towards the group in the train car, "I will be heading off, there is no point in me debating a pathetic group of individuals like you!"

The frog girl touched my shoulder, "Sorry, but did you happen to see the frog?"

This stupid Muggle-Born dared to touch me? Her hand wasn't even worth the space that it took up! I slapped her hand off my shoulder, "Screw off! I don't speak to Mudbloods!"

The orange haired boy began to screech about something or another, but I was already too far away to hear what the trash had to say. I grumbled to Crabbe and Goyle as we walked back to the cabin where Blaise and Pansy were residing, "I don't even understand how that dumb Potter girl thought that it was a good idea to take me on! Hell, I don't even remember her existing, I can't think of a single time that I ever heard that Harry Potter had a twin! If she hadn't been there than Harry and I could have been best of chums!"

I slammed my shoulder into a Prefect, and as he turned to reprimand me for it, I gave him a death gare, and almost as if I had cast a magic spell, he moved back away from me. My eyes spied the number of our Cabin carved with gold into the side of the train car. I slammed open the door to the Cabin and marched in, "I had little luck, Potter has already begun to make friends with the wrong sort!"

Blaise gave me a glance, "Well, who pissed in your porridge this morning?"

My eyes burned into Blaise with the fury of a thousand suns, and even he winced under the heat. I slammed myself down onto the seat before glaring out he window, "Where did I even go wrong? I did everything perfectly!"

"Well clearly you didn't do everything right, because if you did everything right then you would be standing right here, you and Potter talking as if you fought in a war together." Pansy snarked.

Pansy was an awful and rude individual, and I often questioned why I was ever even friends with her. I spoke back in a pondering voice, "The Potter girl was quite rude as well, and even told me to go crawl to my father and cry, but how does she even know anything about my family? I thought I heard that Harry was raised by muggles, didn't suppose the girl would be any different."

Blaise spoke, "You are looking too far into this Draco, just leave it alone. You can't make friends with everyone, sometimes you just need to let the trash take itself out. I don't think you are stupid Draco, I think you are simply just misunderstood."

I grunted as a response to his shitty pep talk. I didn't need a pep talk, I needed revenge, and it would certainly be aimed towards that stupid Potter girl. Indeed, and the revenge that I would take would be so sweet, so sweet indeed.

The intercom interrupted my train of thought, and it loudly announced to everyone that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts very shortly. I gave a small grin towards everyone in the train car, "I am glad to finally be here, and may our friendships continue on evermore, or at least until one of you betray me, which would be quite a bad idea."

A silence enveloped the room, before they finally nodded back, and Pansy exclaimed, "Hell Yeah!"

Blaise nodded once more, "Hell yeah indeed Pansy, Hell yeah indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

The hall seemed to become longer and longer as I traversed the hallway towards the hat that would decide my future. Would my father still love me even if I wasn't a Slytherin? No, I would eliminate that thought from my mind, there is no way that I would not become a Slytherin. A cold shiver went through my spine as I sat into the chair, but before the hat even touched my head, it screeched out, "Slytherin!"

I let out a sigh of sweet relief, and the Slytherin table erupted into applause as I swaggered my way over towards my new family, a family that could provide use to me in the future. The food was delicious, but even though I had been waiting for this moment all my life, I couldn't seem to feel happy. Why the hell not? Was it the Potter girl? She did bother me, mainly because everyone else around me acted like they knew Potter had a sister, but I had never even heard of a Sister! A hand laid on my shoulder, and I looked up to see an upperclassman giving me a comforting look, "Listen Draco, you might be nervous, but trust me, you will fit along just fine." He glanced over towards the next person walking up. "Just keep your wits sharp, and make sure you are careful with who you become friends with."

He seemed like a nice fellow, I figure I could probably manipulate him later on, would be great to have some kind of upperclassmen to assist me. Of course, I would always have to be careful about it, as father always said, subtlety is key. McGonagall boomed loudly, "Harry Potter."

That piqued my interest. Who knows, maybe Potter will get into something like Hufflepuff, or maybe even Slytherin. Now that would be funny, we would simply chew him up and spit him out. As the hat was laid upon his head, seconds passed, and then the stupid had finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table erupted into claps and applause, it might have even been louder than the cheers at the Quidditch Cup. It wasn't surprising of course, the foolish Gryffindors could cheer all they want, but it wasn't like it would change anything. As Potter walked to his new table, I tried to make eye contact with Severus, but he seemed to be focused on watching Potter. It wasn't a secret that he had something against Potter, but typically he was far more subtle than he was right now. I raised my hand in a small wave, but no matter how many times I waved my hand, his concentration simply wouldn't break. Eventually he finally turned, and gave me a shocked look before awkwardly returning my wave. Was something wrong with him? He seemed to stare at everything all doe eyed, almost like a Mudblood of some kind.

McGonagall announced another name, "Rose Potter!"

Ah, so her name was Rose? That was useful information to know, now to figure out how I was to make her day a whole lot worse. I didn't have any friends in Hogwarts just yet, except for Crabbe and Goyle, if you could call those brick walls, "Friends."

The hat announced something, and I paused, mainly because I had misheard what it had said. There was no way that what I heard was correct, I mean, a Potter in Slytherin? No way in hell. I was quickly corrected, as the entire hall fell into silence, and Rose slowly walked towards our table, and then whispers broke the silence. Blaise nudged me, "Holy shit, didn't you say you wanted revenge against her? You didn't even have to do anything to ruin her day."

Rose Potter slowly made her way to the seat across from me, and as soon as she sat down, everyone seemed to scoot away from where she sat, leaving about half a seat of room on each side of her. It couldn't have been more perfect. I gave her a small grin before digging down into my food, the taste finally hitting me in it's delicious full. Perhaps the taste had simply gotten better on its own, but I was pretty sure it had been fueled by the seasoning of satisfaction and happiness. My head turned back up occasionally, giving her a smug look when she looked up at me. Eventually it seemed like she had had enough, and she growled, "Listen here Malfoy, if you don't quit with that god damn smug ass smirk, I'm going to put this knife into your dick!"

She was joking right? Right? I winced before putting back on my smug look, "I would like to see you try, but don't only Slytherins do that? You wouldn't want to be a rude old snake would you?"

Rose snarled at me, "Listen here you inbred prick, when I get my hands on you!" She paused to take a few deep breaths. "Listen Malfoy, you keep out of my way, and I will do my best to keep out of your way? Is that a deal?."

The pressure of the other Slytherins around me seemed to bore into my head, and I knew that I couldn't make a deal with a weak Potter. I turned my nose up a bit towards her, "I don't agree to deals with filthy blood traitors, and I especially don't do deals with people who are too weak to defend themselves, after all, I could just take whatever I wanted from them!"

She went back to eating, and grumbled something about being sorted into Slytherin, and how I was as awful as something made me seem. I thought that was awful rude, but even I had a limit to breaking down someone. I had proven myself enough tonight. Blaise patted me on the back and gave me an approving nod, and then as quick as the food appeared, the food disappeared and Dumbledore began to call for the Prefects to take us back to our rooms. I moved into the line, and as we walked down the stairs, I remembered something father had said about the Slytherin House and where it was located. Being in the dungeon of the school sounded quite… unappealing, but I suppose I could deal with it. I was a Slytherin, not a crying child.

Taking back the whole not whining because I was a Slytherin felt like a very reasonable option as we slowly dredged down the long stairwell, our stomachs full and bloated. Crabbe and Goyle huffed and puffed behind me, yet they didn't blow me any closer towards the awaiting end. Good god, could they have put the entrance to the Slytherin House any farther away? Did the people of Hogwarts actually hate us this much? I understood we were not in good standing, but this wasn't being petty, this might as well be borderline torture! As we groaned and moaned down the stairs, a Prefect turned towards us before walking down the stairs backwards, which to be honest was the most magical thing I had seen all day. He gave us a smile, "Sometimes this happens and the stairs rearrange just to screw us over, this is the worst case I have ever seen, but you get used to it. I can see the entrance to the House, so hopefully that should provide some relief for you all."

It in fact did provide relief for me, so much relief. The group crowded around the door, and the Prefect turned to speak at us, "You May be wondering what the password is." He turned back towards the door and spoke in a odd tone, "Gryffindor Sucks."

The door opened, and the man turned back towards us, a shit eating grin widely displayed across his face. He spoke again, "Normally Professor Snape would be the one to create the passwords, but he has not shown up yet, so I took it upon myself to create it!"

The Prefect made a wide sweeping motion with his arm, "Come on in! Enjoy your new time in Slytherin! Keep your friends close and your enemies as far away as possible."

I ignored his buffoonery, and entered the massive welcoming room. As I stared around I couldn't help but feel a sense of awe, a sense of wonder that filled every fiber of my being. Perhaps that is what it is like when people meet me? Who would have guessed it. The Prefect began to call for people to go to bed, but as I began to walk off towards the stairwell a boy who looked like he was a fifth year grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "I want to speak with you about your actions in the cafeteria, wait here until everyone else has gone."

Would this fifth year hurt me? Probably not. Is there a chance that if he does it will have been for some petty reason? Most likely. Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose by hanging around. The only part that I felt frustrated by when waiting was that everyone around seemed to move so slowly, and then finally we were alone, and he began to speak, "Listen Malfoy, I get that you might think you are some kind of powerful wizard because your family told you all your life that you were special, but this is the real world you got that? You better learn that real fucking quick."

I grinned, "Do I now? It isn't that I think I am special, I know I am special!"

In the next couple seconds I experienced extreme regret as the man grabbed me by the throat and stared darkly into my eyes, "Listen here you fucking shit, you stay the hell out of my way and stay the hell out of my empire! I have worked hard to establish myself as the leader of this fucking snake den, I won't have myself be overthrown by a twelve year old little shit, you got that?"

My head shook up and down, and then he released me from his grasp. As I faltered to the ground I began to think, did he really think that he was just going to get away with this? "Do you really think I will forget what you just did? I will tell my father! I will ruin your stupid goddamn useless life!"

The boy turned and gave a sharp smile, "I suppose you don't have to remember do you." He pulled out his wand and began to cast, "Oblivi-". A loud creak from the stairwell interrupted his words, and he quickly put his wand back in his robes before turning to watch as the Prefect from earlier stepped down into the commons area. His eyes shifted back and forth to each of us. The Prefect moved his hand through his hair and sighed, "I want to see both of you in bed, now. I don't have time for dealing with this shit. Snape hasn't even showed up yet, and I know it isn't because he isn't here."

The boy next to me whispered into my ear, "This isn't over."

He raised his middle finger towards the Prefect before stamping off up the stairs. Me and the Prefect were the only ones left in the quiet room. Did he want to say something? His face seemed very conflicted, but then he seemed to decide on something. "Listen Draco, I quite honestly don't like you a whole lot, but you got to realize that you are real in over your head in this! Thomas Fawley isn't someone to be fucked with, he had my friend get the shit beaten out of him last year."

Fawley huh? That was one of the Sacred Twenty Eight! I grinned, "You don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself." What did he say to me, this wasn't over? It sure as Hell wasn't over, I hadn't even gotten a shot at ruining this guys reputation yet.


End file.
